


Just The Way You Are

by im_a_zeku_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_zeku_trash/pseuds/im_a_zeku_trash
Summary: Iwa is insecure. Tooru was having none of it





	Just The Way You Are

"Iwachan... Are you okey?" Tooru asks as he looks at Iwa, biting his lip with worry. Iwaizumi grunted, as he just continue to stare outside.

This morning, Oikawa's fans swarmed around him once again, just like every other morning, they greet him and ask if he slept well, of course, Oikawa will entertain them as usual. But something different happened than usual. The new transfer student from America confessed at Tooru in front of everyone. Of course, everyone is shocked that she do that. All of the students that is passing by stopped just to watch what is happening, even Iwaizumi got stopped on his tracks as he waited for Oikawa to speak up. Finally, the brunette cleared his throat and speaks.

"Anna-chan, why won't we talk about this somewhere else?" Is all Iwaizumi heard before the two disappears from his line of sight.

When Tooru came back tho, he was alone. Iwaizumi was expecting some girl clinging at Tooru's arm as the latter walk inside their classroom. His usual and fake smile plastered on and acting natural as if nothing happened. Even if Iwaizumi was itching to ask about what happened, he just kept his mouth shut and continue to stare out side the window.

All day, the two of them didn't bring the topic up. Even Tooru seems to get the idea of Iwaizumi being pissed off at something he did that he doesn't even remember doing. And now that they're at Iwaizumi's household. The spiky haired male just kept himself quiet, making Tooru worry much more. He would rather hear Iwa calling him names and spiking balls at the back of his head than giving him a cold shoulder.

"Iwa....iwachan. Is there something wrong?" He asks once again, this time he crawled towards the latter, then settles beside him.

"You know you can tell me if there's something wrong right?" He reassures when Iwaizumi is still not saying anything. He then wrap his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder before giving him a light squeezed.

"....what did you say?" Iwaizumi asked with a small voice, his eyes are downcast as his fingers twitched on his lap. Tooru's eyebrow raises as he didn't get what is he talking about.

"What did i say to whom?" He asks, confusion is laced on his voice. Iwaizumi blushes as he averted his gaze.

"What did you said...to Anna-san?" He said louder this time. Tooru nodded and rests his chin on Iwa's shoulder.

"I turned her down, i told her that i love someone else already and that i don't plan to take someone else except that person" Tooru says with a sincere look on his face, making Iwaizumi blush even more.

"B-but... I'm not pretty, i'm bigger, no, i'm wider than you and i have more muscles than you. I'm not soft and i always hit you so---" he was cut off when Tooru put a finger in his lips to shut him up.

"Iwachan, what are you talking about? You're perfect for me and i don't want you to change anything. Please don't compare yourself to anyone." He said, there's a frown on his eyebrows and his lips are pursed into a thin line.

"But all of those girls that's always around you, they're pretty, why didn't you fall for someone else than fall for me?" Iwaizumi asks that makes Tooru lets out a deep sigh before standing up.

"Wait for me here" is all he said before he left to get something inside that makes Iwaizumi feel even worse. Not in a minute, he heard a guita playing, going nearer to where he was sitting.

"Oh, your eyes, your eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Your hair, your hair stands perfectly without you trying  
You're so beautiful and I'll tell you that everyday" Tooru grins as he step outside, playing the guitar and singing as he goes.

"Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment you, you won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that you don't see what I see  
But every time you'll asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing, Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause babe you're amazing  
Just the way you are. Yeah"

"Your lips, you lips, I could kiss them all day if you'd let me  
Your laugh, your laugh you hates but I think it's so sexy  
You're so beautiful, and I'll tell you everyday  
Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say"

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, babe, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Babe, you're amazing  
Just the way you are" Tooru lays down the guitar on the floor as he kneels in front of Iwaizumi. Smile sincere and the looks on his eyes are full of adoration and love. He then cups Iwaizumi's face with both of his hands before resting his own forehead to his and whispering the last few verses.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, babe, you're amazing  
Just the way you are..."

Tooru smiles as he held Iwaizumi's gaze, he then tilted iwaizumi's face upward.

"So, are you convinced that i love you even if you look like that?" He asks. Iwaizumi bites his lower lips before wrapping his arms around the brunette's torso and hide his face on Tooru's chest.

"Yeah..." He mumbles as he tries to hide his blushing face. He felt a lot better now, knowing Tooru won't leave him for some good looking girl.

"Hajime?" Tooru called him after a minute or two of a complete comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" He hums, hands still gripping Tooru's uniform.

"I love you" Tooru whispers on his ear, making him blush once again.

"I love you too, Trashykawa"


End file.
